The Four Fears
by Son of The Herobrine
Summary: Ice. Shadow. Darkness. Fire. The four corners. The four drives. The four fears. Rated T for some blood and some curses.
1. Prologue

**If you're wondering why I have more Pokémon fanfics then Minecraft fanfics, then I will tell you. I have too many Ideas, and since I have more Pokémon ideas then Minecraft ideas (unfortunately), so I'll be trying to empty my mind of Pokémon fanfics faster then I will empty my mind of Minecraft ideas. Besides, The Forgotten Masters is almost over, and now I feel like adding in some other characters in my Pokémon fanfics as main characters besides Red. I've got nothing against him, and most of my Pokémon fanfics will have him in them anyway, I need a little diversity in my Pokémon fanfics. Anyway, I've rambled for too long, let's begin~**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In one corner of the world, there is a boy, no older then fifteen, who doesn't fear the cold. He embraces it, living in a cold so deep; a lesser man would have frozen. The ice bends to his will, and blizzards increase in his presence. His presence sends chills down their spine.

* * *

In another corner of the world, there lives a girl, no older then fourteen, who doesn't fear the shadows. She embraces them, lives within them, sleeping where a lesser woman would have lost all sanity. But there is no assurance that she is sane herself. She bends the shadows to her will, never fearing, always in control.

* * *

In another corner of the world, there is a boy, no older then sixteen, who doesn't fear the dark. He embraces it, surrounds himself in it, controls it. Where a lesser man would have died, he thrived. He controls the darkness, using it as he sees fit, ruthless, unforgiving, cruel.

* * *

In another corner of the world, there lives a girl, no older then fifteen, who doesn't fear the flame. She embraces it, lives in it, burning brightly, where a lesser woman would have burnt to a crisp. She controls it, harnesses it, bends it to her will, loves it, cherishes it, gives warmth with it.

* * *

Always cold

* * *

Always silent

* * *

Always cruel

* * *

Always happy

* * *

His name is Black

* * *

Her name is Platinum

* * *

His name is Calem

* * *

Her name is White

* * *

This is their story.


	2. The Cave of Ice

**If you're wondering, Black=Ice, Platinum=Shadow, Calem=Darkness, and White=Fire. Also, I changed the character's colors of their clothes, to help show their personalities a bit more.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cave of Ice.

He walked through the back corridor of the cave he lived in. It was what some might call dangerous, others amazing, and yet others say it is boring. He knows it as one thing; home. He had never left. He knew there were other humans out there, but he had never met one, nor did he care. He remembered one person, and that by just a glance. He remembers his father, looking at him when he was a baby, with sadness in his eyes, but a smile on his face, telling him it will be alright, that his life will be better than it once was. He remembered his father's raven black hair, his pale skin, and his pure red eyes. He wanted to meet his father, but he knew that would likely never happen. He had one thing left from his father, a necklace, with a pokeball made of pure ice, sealed until he'd need it.

The boy was almost six feet tall, and very pale. He wore a blue jacket, though not to keep the heat in, but to keep it out. He had grey pants, and dark blue boots. He wore a hat on his head, which he normally covered his eyes with, it was half blue and half black. He rarely smiled, and sometimes didn't even move for weeks at a time. His hair was brown. His eyes were cold, the color of pure ice, light blue, cold, and composed.

For him, as all other creatures of the cold, time moves slowly, and they rarely ever come out of the flow, unless something happens, in which ice is faster than all others. His life was wasting away, pointless, melting away every day, losing the will to live, that is, until _she _came.

Unlike others, she wasn't afraid of the place he called home, but he knew she feared the cold, just as he feared the flame. All had fear. No matter whom you were, even if you were a god of fear. The four main fears were the four god's powers. The fear of freezing. The fear of the shadows. The fear of the dark. The fear of burning.

* * *

She was happy, she loved and hated all, her smile almost never wavered. She had brown hair, puffed up in a large, strange ponytail. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, and a dark red light sleeveless jacket. She had jeans which she cut as far up as she could without it being illegal. She had red boots, and a red and white hat. She had a slight tan and a red X-transceiver on her wrist. Her eyes blazed a fiery red, full of light, full of heat, full of power.

Her true story begins in a city outside of his cave, a cave of ice and snow~

* * *

"But Chereeeen!" wailed a girl with a green Beret, blonde hair, and an orange shirt and white skirt, "I wanna go see the story teller, she's supposed to have great stories that date all the way back to the first king!"

"Yeah Cheren," said another girl with fiery red eyes (hint hint), "Why don't _you _want to go there? It sounds fun!"

"Because it's all just a bunch of nonsense made up to either scare little kids or for no practical reason," said Cheren.

"You know," said the fiery eyed girl, "Not everything has to have a purpose."

"Yeah! So can we pleeeeeeeeease go!" said the other girl, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Urk. Fine" he sighed, "lead the way Bianca."

"Yaaaaaaay!" Bianca screamed and ran towards a tall house with a sign in front that said, 'Town Storyteller'.

"Thank you, even though I like Bianca, I can only put up with it for so long, before I get angry and need to release my rage," the girl said.

Cheren nodded his head, remembering the last time that happened. Driftvill was still rebuilding. "We definitely don't want that to happen, but why do we need to go into some old house and listen to some old lady tell us fairy tales. We need to help the professor with her research on the myths around here devoted to the giant chasm next-door."

"I know Cheren, but not everything is about work" she said as she entered.

When they got in, they saw a modern apartment, and what looked to be a large book open in the floor, with an old lady looking through the pages. As they sat down, it seemed as though she found it by her, "Aha! This is the one, the myth regarding the Giant Chasm." She cleared her throat, and began, "In the time when Resherim and Zekrom split, a meteor fell from the sky, and landed next to this town. The meteor dropped a monster, which froze the crater with its icy breath. Several townspeople when to investigate, but none came back. Then, that night the creature came into our town and ate people and Pokémon alike, then went back to its crater. In fear, the people built large walls to protect themselves, and made it a rule to stay inside at night."

"Professor Juniper already told us this legend, White, can we go now?" whispered a complaining Cheren.

"Sh, she's not done yet," whispered White back.

Since that's where the Professor had ended, that's where Cheren thought the story teller was going to stop as well, but he turned back.

"However, twelve years ago, the creature came back out of the chasm for the first time in centuries. It left for three days, before it returned, and from what we have seen, carrying a small bundle on its back. We do not know what it is, but we do know that if that bundle was alive, it would be dead by now, for not even the most prepared person can survive the chasm. THAT'S ALL FOR TONIGHT!" she screamed suddenly and pushed them out the door.

"Well, Cheren, we got more information on the legend, and from what I heard, I think I can take it!" said White.

"I don't know White, you have eternal warmth, but that can't help you if it gets to cold. And I said one day is all I'd spend in this town, it's too weird. Sorry, but you'll have to go in without me," he said while walking away.

"Um, a-and I don't do well in the cold soooo, I'll see you later! Good luck!" Bianca said and ran off, following Cheren.

"Some friends," she muttered to herself, "now, do I go now or wait for morning?" She thought on this for a bit, and then thought, _I know! I'll flip a coin!_ "Okay, heads I go now, tails I go tomorrow." She flipped the coin, and looked at it when it landed. "Heads! I go now." And she walked over to the Giant Chasm.

* * *

As she entered the mountain around it, she felt a small tingling all over her body. But she quickly disregarded it; _it must be my nerves acting up._

* * *

When she got to the actual crater, what she saw stunned her. In front of her was an entire forest growing inside the frigid expanse of the crater. Each tree had at least five inches of snow per branch. Several Pokémon inhabited the undergrowth of the forest. She looked across the crater, and saw a cave on the other side. When she walked through, she was challenged by many random Pokémon, which she thought was weird, until she realized that they were all dittos. Once she got to the other side, her Pokémon were slightly tired, but they could still handle a normal Pokémon battle.

As she entered the cave, she noticed that the cave went at a slight angle downwards. As she entered, the tingle she felt before got gradually bigger and bigger, until she started vibrating rapidly.

"W-what is this?" she said to herself, "W-why am I v-vibrating so much?"

There were a couple of Pokémon in the cave, but it seemed that it was mostly empty. When she got to the back, she saw a gaping hole, half in the wall, and half in the ground. She took out a rope and tied it to a stalagmite next the hole, tied the other end to herself, and jumped in.

* * *

After about twenty seconds of free fall, she stopped herself short, and slowly lowered herself to the ground. At the bottom she was vibrating even more violently the deeper she got in. when she got to around halfway to the end of the cave; she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her were at least twenty people, all frozen solid. A few were even split in half.

From looking at them closer, she could tell that the people were all from an older time period. One, however, looked like that TV fear searcher or whatever they were called who had disappeared five years ago.

She then realized what was happening to her. She was cold. Her eyes widened in fear, for she had never been cold in her life, not even when she had gotten stuck in a snow storm on Twist Mountain. She wanted to back away, to leave and never return, but her body told her otherwise, making her go towards a grey lump in the back of the cave.

When she got to it, it began to move. It stood up, revealing what it looked like. It was huge, at least ten feet tall, maybe taller, and over thirty feet long. It had a grey dragon like body, but instead of wings, it had large icy looking protrusions coming from its arms, each with two clear spikes at the ends, on side being longer than the other. It had a large, strong jaw, made out of an ice-like substance, and the rest of its head looked like it had been blasted by a blizzard and never shook the snow off. It had a golden spike right in the center of its head. Its tail looked like it had been cut off, and replaced by three long icicles with a smaller one in the middle.

It looked at her, its pure gold eyes boring into her, making it impossible for her to move. It opened its mouth, and a white aura appeared inside its mouth. But just before it launched its attack that would have surely frozen her there forever, a quiet yet strong voice rang out through the room, "Father, would you please not kill her, it's gotten boring. Plus, it's kind of embarrassing."

Regaining her senses, she looked to where the voice came from. On a shelf of ice, about thirty feet up, was a boy no older than her, sitting with his feet dangling over the edge, staring at them with a bored expression. The first thought that came into her mind, was, _how is this creature that boy's father?_

He jumped down, a jump that would have killed or at least broken a person's legs, without harming himself. He walked over to her, but when he got close, she started to shiver more and more. He seemed to put off more of a cold aura then the creature behind her.

Then she heard a powerful voice in her head, _Daughter of fire, you should not be here, where ice is supreme. If my son did not have morals, or in better terms, a short attention span, you would be frozen right now. Your fire may protect you from most cold, but in this land of ice, it does not but keep you from freezing. Leave while you still can, or you will suffer the wrath of Kyurem. _With that he looked over to the boy, who said in a bored voice, "Yeah, dad, I will." And then turned around and laid back down.

"Wha-what d-did he a-ask you?" she said, shivering half from the cold and half from fear.

"He asked me to escort you out, to make sure you would leave as soon as possible, nothing major," he sighed.

"O-okay."

When they had gotten to the exit, she thanked him, but before she left, she asked him, with her confidence returning, "Who are you?"

It took him a while to answer, before he said, "I am the son of the cold, a person fostered by the legend of ice, I am Black."

"Ummm… okay? I only asked you your name, not all that," she said, slightly smiling. "Well, later Black!" she said while running off.

He just watched her run off in silence.

* * *

When she got back to her campsite outside the town, since she liked sleeping in the open rather than a hotel, she lay down and tried to sleep.

But sleep didn't come to her. No matter what she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts were on the Giant Chasm, and how it was her first experience with fear. She could still feel her heart racing, and her limbs tingling with cold. She thought of the creature that froze all who entered. She thought about that boy, who had called it father. _Yet he said fostered by the legend of ice, so did that mean he was _fostered_ by the legend of ice, could that mean the creature took him as his own son, but not his true son? _She thought of how the boy had an aura of cold surrounding him, how it came deep into her soul. She thought of what the creature had said, _'Daughter if fire' what did that mean? Why did it call me that? I know that I almost never get cold, and sometimes fires start to begin randomly around me, but what did that thing mean? Heat never bothers me, and mostly neither does cold, only time was in that cave, but what does 'daughter of fire' mean?_ She shook her head, hit it a couple of times, trying to figure it out.

But then another thought came to her mind, _What about that boy? He seemed to have something similar to me, didn't he say something like, 'I am the son of the cold'? Maybe he can help me figure out what that creature meant. And I think I could help him too, he seemed like he didn't spend much time with people, considering he introduced himself with who he was, and not just his name. Maybe we could help each other! I could help him come into civilization, and he could help me figure out what that creature was talking about! _With that thought in mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she got up, brushed her hair, and ran back towards the Giant Chasm, going to find that boy.

* * *

**I am really bad at making these ending comments. Also, just remembered this, but White was afraid of Kyurem, no the actaul cave itself. that's what the begining is refering to. she didn't fear it beofre she came, and didn't have enough fear to stop her from comming back.**


	3. Ice and Fire

**None of you care about this, but I was getting so annoyed at any uncoordinated sounds, for some reason, and so the entire time I was writing this I was listening to Minecraft music parodies.**

**Anyway, now that that's over, I'm finally updating this story! :D  
Now let's begin~**

* * *

Chapter two: Ice and Fire

He was walking around his cave, a little alcove hidden to the side of the main entrance. It was mostly hidden from sight. It didn't have much in it, just a healer for his Pokémon that his father had gotten him when he caught his first Pokémon. He didn't have many on him, only three, but he treated them like the family he never had. He had his father, sure, but that wasn't what he counted as family. He counted his father more like a foster father who had found him out in the woods, taking him in for no reason other than kindness. He knew his father loved him, but it got embarrassing at how he was so overprotective.

Anytime he tried to leave, his father told him that he had promised his true father that he would keep him safe no matter what. That was another reason that he didn't have much stuff, he wasn't allowed to go out and get stuff. The farthest he had ever gone out of the cave was last night, when he escorted that girl out of the cave. In other words, he was a 'stay at home son.' The only other things he had was his bed made out of powdered snow, a poster he had obtained from the most recent person to enter the cave, the poster read, 'To be the best there ever was!' with a picture of pure red eyes, that looked strangely like his real father's eyes. He mostly just shrugged it off as a coincidence.

He had a sword hanging on the wall; it was made of pure ice, a clear blue ice blade, and black ice for the hilt. It was the only thing he had made that he had ever kept. Most of the other things that he created he gave to the young Pokémon as toys.

He had nothing electronic on him except for his pokeballs and a device that he had found out in the crater, it seemed to be something called an 'up-grade'. He learned that when he asked one of the few Pokémon in the Giant Chasm that knew how to read.

He was snapped back into reality when the silent alarm went off, a shred of icy mist that flew through the air, making him sneeze. He quickly looked around to see if any Pokémon saw, but then he remembered he was in his room, where no one was allowed to go, not even his father. He went outside, to watch the intruder from the shadows. But who it was surprised him.

She was walking back into the cave, completely unaware that he was watching her. "Stupid cold, why do you have to be so- so cold?" she muttered. She still had yet to notice that he was watching her from the shadows. "Stupid White, why did you have to come back here, why did I come back here? Worst mistake of your life."

He wondered who White was, since she hadn't mentioned anyone named White the last time she was here. That was the way his mind worked, only thinking of the _really _unimportant things. The world could be crumbling around him, and all he would notice is that his hat wasn't centered straight on his head.

* * *

**White POV**

She was talking to herself, muttering about how dumb she was to come back to the Chasm. She had come into the cave with barely any opposition, almost as if they were trying to let her go farther in. But her fear was coming back, giving her second thoughts about her plan. _What plan, _she thought, _I came here just randomly hoping to meet up with him in this hell hole of a cave. _Yes, since she was fire, she thought that Hell was cold.

She was about to turn around and go back out to Lacunosa Town, mumbling, "Stupid White, why did you have to come back here, why did I come back here? Worst mistake of your life."

Then, just as she turned around, a figure jumped down from somewhere above her, making her scream the most high-pitched scream the Tomboy had ever screamed, in fact, the only one.

When she finally calmed down, she looked closer at the figure that had jumped down in front of her, and saw who it was. Taking a deep breath, she glared at the figure, and said, "Black! How dare you scare a lady like that! But whatever, I came here looking for you! Cool, right?"

He looked at her strangely, and said, "Daughter of fire, who's White?"

She was confused for a second, then remembered she had never introduced herself to him, "Oh, that's me!" she said, pointing at herself. "So, I bet you're wondering why I came looking for you, huh!"

He simply shook his head no.

She deflated slightly, and said, "Well, it's because I want you to come with me on my journey! Think about it, I can teach you about what it's like in civilization, you can teach me what that whole 'daughter of fire' thing, and we KICK ASS THE ENTIRE WAY!"

He winced at the end of her sentence, "Quite spirited, aren't you." He said.

"Just come ooooon, wanna come?"

"It's tempting, so I think I'll come."

She fist-pumped, and said, "Yes! Come on, what are we waiting for!?"

"Wait," he said, "I need to ask my father first."

"Y-You mean that Ice demon?"

_The Ice demon has ears, you know. _Boomed a voice in her head. She turned around, and saw Kyurem behind her, staring at her with its cold, hollow, golden eyes.

"So, father, will you let me travel with her?" asked Black.

_I might have, but I doubt it, and I am certain now with that 'Ice Demon' comment. _He turned around, and was about to leave, when Black said, "Wait, Father." That made Kyurem stop.

Satisfied that he had his father's attention, and said, "What if you battle her. If you win, then I stay and she goes. If she wins, then I get to go with her."

Kyurem turned around and looked his son in the eye, and sighed. _I'm getting to old for arguing with you, my son. I will take your deal, but with one change. _You_ will battle me, my son, and if you win, I'll let you both go. If _I _win, then you will stay, and she will become another statue in my cave._

She was terrified, but she got even more when she saw Black nod his head yes. She nearly flipped out.

* * *

**Black POV**

He was about to fight his father. It wasn't his first fight, but it was his first against his father. He saw the terrified look on Whites face, and that made him even more determined not to lose.

He had three Pokémon, all but one was an ice type, obviously, so they would do nothing but weaken his father, and not by much. He went over his plan with his Pokémon, and even though they didn't like it, they knew it was the only way. He sent out his first Pokémon, a Beartic.

He went first; _Beartic, shoot an ice beam then jump to your left. _As his Pokémon went to follow his command, his attack hit its mark, but did nothing. His jump to the left though, was necessary, because where he was standing to shoot the ice beam, was then covered in a two foot thick layer of ice.

Black knew this was just a sparring match, so the first two half health lost. He got three chances, one for each Pokémon. But any of his father's attacks could defeat his Pokémon in one hit.

_Icicle crash, then jump and use ice punch on the ground. _His Pokémon shot above Kyurem with a blast of air, creating a random giant icicle out of nowhere, and made it fall onto the Ice Pokémon, making Kyurem take much more damage than the ice beam, due to it being a physical move targeting Kyurem's weakness.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to do that against any Pokémon that wasn't an ice type, since ice was his specialty, but he needed all the help he could get.

When his Pokémon crashed to the ground, it caused the shot that was meant to hit its feet get destroyed under its fist. _Now use icicle spear with the shards. _That saved time of forming them, so he could through all five spears.

* * *

It was a continuation of that basic routine; it didn't do much to Kyurem except get him angry, though. But as many people know, if you throw enough rock at a wall, you can knock it down. It seemed to be working, Kyurem was tiring little by little, but Beartic was tiring even faster than Kyurem. Because of this, after a couple more shots, he tripped due to exhaustion, and was immediately defeated by an ice beam.

_Thank you Beartic, you did what I asked and more. _Black said as he returned Beartic. _Go, Weavile!_

As the Sharp Claw Pokémon was released, it immediately followed the plan they had set into motion before. The Weavile ran in seemingly random patterns around Kyurem, leaving a trail of ice as it went. Though strong, Kyurem's turning speed was something to work on, as it couldn't get a lock on Weavile as it sped around the room.

_Yo boss, I think we can use the plan without the other dude! All I have to do is finish this last trail and we can crush your father! _Said Weavile.

His Weavile sped to a stop in front of Kyurem. Now the Boundary Pokémon, ironically, was surrounded by its own boundaries, trails of ice suspended in mid air, creating a sphere riddled with holes. Weavile slashed at one of the lower trails, making all the others fall down on to Kyurem, as it let out its loud, hollow roar.

With Kyurem now under mounds of ice, taking damage from the sheer amount of force crushing its body, the Pokémon's health had to be less than half, for if it wasn't, the pile would have been broken out of already by the Pokémon.

Several seconds passed, but they felt like hours. Finally, he heard a sound, but not what he had thought it would be. He heard White's voice, asking a simple question, "Is he okay?"

Out of all the things she could have said, this surprised him the most, and it made him respect her for that that much more. He held his hand up, three fingers raised.

He dropped to two.

He dropped to one.

When his hand formed a fist, with no fingers left standing up, a loud roar split the air, along with Kyurem breaking out of his icy grave, sending shards of ice flying everywhere. He protected White from the explosion of ice, then went over to meet his father, and ask for his permission to leave.

_Well, my son, you have defeated me, and so you shall be allowed to leave, but no matter what, it doesn't mean I'll like it. Go now, before I change my mind. But please, do not forget about me, as others have, remember me as your father, and remember that your true father would be proud of you, for defeating me. When you are done with your journey, go to the summit of the mountain that reaches the top of the world, there you will meet your true father. Now go, before I have another chance to change my mind._

_Thank you, father. I promise I won't forget you. _"Come on, White, let us go."

He turned and left, with White following nervously behind him. When he reached the exit of the cave, and traveled to where White told him, following the faint trail that went back to the city. There they walked to Opelucid City, where they then got on a helocopter, and flew south-west, to Mistralton City, where White would get her next badge.

* * *

**So you thought that they had come from Opelucid City just to see the cave, did you? No, they came from Mistralton City, where Professor Juniper had asked them to take a quick trip by plane to The Giant Chasm. Also, the trip from the Giant Chasm to Mistralton City will be in the next chapter, shown through White's eyes. Also, if you're wondering about how bad that battle scene was, don't tell me, but in retrospect, that would be what you had to do in order to defeat a legendary if it was around 25 levels higher than your Pokémon. If only you could do that in the games…**

**Anyway, thnx for reading, see you next time, Son of The Herobrine, OUT!**


	4. Civilization

**Back! This was a quick update, and it's mostly because I wanted to keep writing this story while I still had myself zoned into it. This one is a tiny backtrack from the last chapter, but it all ties into the story. This will begin in White's POV, and it's around 8:00 PM. Now, we shall begin~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Civilization

She had never noticed how _cold _his aura of cold really was. She hadn't noticed it before, mostly because it was drowned out by her aura of heat, but once he left the cave, she noticed it right away.

As they walked back to Lacunosa Town, she noticed that any grass Pokémon ran from the sight of him, and many ice Pokémon came towards him. Any grass he stepped on withered and turned yellow, as though winter had stepped on them itself.

When they got to the city, very thin layers of ice appeared wherever there was water, and anyone near them began to shiver. Someone who was drinking out of a water fountain's lips froze together. She silently laughed at that.

Only when they were out of the city, did she begin to talk. She asked him as many questions as she could, as quick as she could. She asked him about how he could be the son of a Pokémon, but she only got a glare that said, 'don't ask that again,' but that didn't sway her.

When they had finally gotten on the private helicopter that Skyla had let them borrow so they could get back easily, did she stop, much to Black's relief.

As they were flying through the air, she noticed the windows starting to ice over, and was very relieved that the seats were far away from the pilots and the engine.

When they got to Mistralton City, she saw rain. Where most people wouldn't have cared, her only thought was, _uh oh._ When they left the helicopter, she grabbed his hand and ran, hoping to get him inside the Pokémon center before he turned the light shower into a summer hail storm. She mostly succeeded, but many people would wonder what rain-drop shaped ice was doing on the runway.

She got them into the Pokémon center, and basically dragged Black, who was marveling at all the things in the town. They went up to Nurse Joy, who said, "H-hello, and welcome to th-the Pokémon c-center, I c-can heal your Pokémon if you'd like, or y-you may check out a r-room in the back."

White noticed her voice stuttering. At first she thought it was the cold aura that Black had, or the fact that his stare was like a blizzard, cold, calculating, and piercing into your soul. Then she followed the nurse's eyes, and saw that on his hip, was a sword made out of pure ice. Just looking at unnerved her, too.

"We'd like to check out a room, please." Said White. "Thank you," she said as she was handed her room key.

They walked to the back of the Pokémon center, where they opened their room, the farthest door from the front. _Good, _White thought, _He won't freeze anyone back here._

* * *

**Black POV**

He walked into the back of the thing that White called, 'a Pokémon center.' By that, he had assumed she meant a place where Pokémon got together and played. He was not expecting a Pokémon hospital. _They should call it a Pokémon hospital, not a center, that way it doesn't confuse anyone, _he thought.

They got to their room, and there White pushed a thing into the handle, and then opened the door. They walked inside, and noticed the interior. It wasn't much more than the bare essentials, but it was more than he had. It had a bunk bed bushed into one corner, an end table beside it. The table had a lamp on top, as well as a phone. There was a door that he didn't know where it led to (bathroom). Next to the entrance was a small table with two chairs, and a mini fridge, microwave, sink, and a counter. (a basic hotel room).

Then he heard White say, "Welp, we'll probably be staying here for a while, since I need to train my Pokémon. I also want to challenge the gym leader, and check out the Celestial Tower in route seven. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'll hit the sack. You can do whatever, just don't go outside, cus the seasons need to stay in tack, and if you value your life, DON'T wake me. Anyway, goodnight!" and with that, she pulled off her jacket, hat, and boots, and flopped onto the lower bunk.

He looked around the room, and in the smaller room which had an oval shaped bowl with some weird thing sticking out the side inside it, and a really weird seat-like thing. He put his sword on the table, and took off his jacket and hat and placed it on the table as well. He took off his boots and put them in a corner.

He climbed the ladder to the top bunk, and lay down on the bunk. Just before he fell asleep, one thought came into his mind, _what's a gym leader?_

* * *

He woke up the next morning to a pillow in his face. He groaned and looked at the direction the pillow was thrown from. There he saw White trying not to laugh at him. He jumped off the bed, and slowly walked over to his jacket and put it on, feeling colder as he put it on; he put on his hat and boots.

"White then got up and said, "Come on, I know the perfect place to eat, then we can go outside and train."

She grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the room, out the front doors, and toward a nearby restaurant. She got them a table, after convincing the desk person they were not on a date, and pulled him to sit in the booth.

He stared at every single person, trying to figure out if they were an enemy or peaceful, a trait he had picked up at the Giant Chasm. He was brought back into reality by hearing White say something, "Hellooooo! Earth to Black! Finally! Arceus, it's hard to get your attention. Anyway, as I was saying before you zoned out, here you can buy food for breakfast. Now, have you ever had anything besides berries and raw meat for breakfast?"

He shook his head no.

"Well then, you're in for a treat! But wait, aren't the son of cold, so wouldn't that mean you don't like hot foods… well, we'll just get you som-" she was silenced by him putting his hand in a 'stop' position.

"Just because I'm the son of cold, doesn't mean I can't eat warm food. When I get the food, I'll just cool it down," he said.

"Oh, I forgot you can do that… heh heh…" she said, scratching the back of her head. "Anyway, you should get the pancakes, or the toast, or the-" he silenced her again.

"I will get some pancakes-or-whatever-they're-called. You don't have to tell me what to get," he said with a smirk.

She flushed, and said, "sorry, I didn't think you'd cope with society as well as you did, so I figured I could choose for you…"

"It's okay, but you should slow down. Talking a lot is fine, but think about what you are saying before you speak."

"Okay, I can see where you're going with this, I'll try to talk less, but it might not work for me. I've never really been good at keeping quiet. You'll probably have to remind me sometimes. So what's taking the waitress so long? It's been at least-" He put his hand up to silence her for the third time.

"You're doing it again. Do I need to freeze your mouth closed to get you to stop talking?" he said with a slight half smile.

She quickly and rapidly shook her head as the waitress came over to their table.

* * *

After what was probably the best meal Black had ever had in his life, they went over to the arenas behind the Pokémon center. There White took on challengers for a bit, defeating them with ease. Black sat on a bench, watching her battle. She barely ever had to use strategy, and she won every battle with Serperior. But he wasn't paying attention to the battle, but more to the Pokémon. He saw countless Pokémon that he had never seen before. The only Pokémon he had seen were the many ice, rock, and steel types that called the Chasm home.

He memorized what the Pokémon were, how they battled, and what their element was, (since he didn't know what types were, he just called them elements). He didn't like the fire ones that much, since even with his limited knowledge of Pokémon types, he could see that they would defeat ice with ease.

When she had finished battling trainers, they took a short lunch break, once again topping his list of 'best meals ever,' and she went on to battling with herself. She focused on training with her Zebsrtika, her Serperior, and her Gigalith. When he asked her why only three of her Pokémon, when she obviously had five, she answered him by saying, "It's because of the gym; it's a flying type gym."

He gave her a quizzical look, when realization crossed her face, "Oh my Arceus, I completely forgot! You don't know what a gym is, do you?"

He shook his head no.

"Okay, so a gym is a place where- (time skip to the end since you all know this stuff) –and that's what a gym is"

Once he finished memorizing the information, he got up and said, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay, just be back by sundown!"

* * *

After walking for about twenty minutes, he came across a cave. When he looked inside it, he saw it was full of rocks, on the ground and floating. Curiosity got the better of him, so he entered. He saw many different Pokémon in the 'electric cave' as he took to calling it, and walked for a long time. He then noticed a large opening that led outside. _That's strange; I shouldn't be near the exit yet. Maybe this is another exit? _He thought as he exited.

When his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was on a plateau, overlooking a river and a small house. He then looked up; the sun was about a third of the way to setting. Then he looked down, and saw another cave on the other side of the river. _I have time, and it wouldn't hurt to check, would it?_

He walked across the water, freezing it with each step, until he got to the cave. He walked inside, and though it was big, the cave had very few Pokémon in it, unlike the last cave.

He walked for a bit, mostly wandering, but keeping track of where he was in the cave. Then he reached the end, where he saw something strange. Two men in medieval style outfits were trying to catch a fairly large, goat-like Pokémon. It had aqua blue fur, with a lighter shade of blue on its feet and snout. The top of its head is pure black, and it had yellow lightning bolt shaped horns. It had a large tuft of white fur below its chin, and yellow fin like things on its sides.

Then, he heard the men say something he hoped he never heard again, "We must catch this Pokémon at all costs, only then shall we become supreme rulers of Unova!"

He felt his anger rising. These men were trying, although failing miserable, to catch what appeared to be a legendary Pokémon, for their own personal gains, whether or not the Pokémon likes it. He was told by his father to never catch a Pokémon unless it likes you as much as you like it. He still had two pokeballs left, both meant for his last two Pokémon.

He raised his hand to throw out his Weavile, when one man threw something on the wall and said, "If we cannot catch this Pokémon, then we must destroy it!" he then heard a loud explosion, and the wall seemed to crumble, as well as the entire cave.

Though the Pokémon was not captured, it was paralyzed, making it difficult for it to move. A rock fell and nearly crushed it. Then the men turned around to leave, and then they saw Black.

"You, why didn't you help us! You could have caught it for us!" one of the men yelled. Black simply stared, then went up and grabbed each of the men's legs, and froze then solid, causing them to be unable to move.

"W-what are you doing?" asked one of the men.

"Punishing you for trying to hurt a Pokémon," he said with a cold edge to his voice.

Then Black saw the roof collapsing, and he jumped, pushing the Pokémon and himself across the cave, to where the cave wasn't collapsing.

* * *

After what seemed like forever of covering the Pokémon so it wouldn't get hit, the cave finally stopped collapsing. But not before one last rock fell, hitting him in the back. He held in his pain, and then got up, looking around. He saw that they were in a small corner of the cave, completely surrounded by rock, and unable to leave.

The other Pokémon started growling at him, but he just walked away, slumping in a corner to regain his strength before he took out his pokeballs. But then what he saw saddened him. All of his pokeballs were broken, so he would have to get them fixed at the Pokémon center.

He sighed, but then heard a voice in his head, startling him. _Why did you save me?_

He looked towards the Pokémon, and saw it staring at him. "What do you mean?"

_You know what I mean, human! _

Startled at the Pokémon's harsh tone, he looked at it with the same cold glare, and said, "It was the right thing to do"

Now the Pokémon was startled. _No human would save a Pokémon without a reason._

"You wish to know my reason? It is because I can't stand to see a Pokémon hurt. Battles are different, though. They are just friendly competition, but that was just murder."

_That is not your only reason, is it? _The Pokémon seemed unsure.

"Why do I need a reason for doing the right thing?"

They stared at each other for about five minutes, each with the same cold glare, before the Pokémon said something that caught him unaware, _Will you help me?_

Confused, he said, "Help you with what?"

_Finding the rest of them, and destroying them._

"There are more of them?"

_Yes._

"Why do you want me to help you? From your tone, you seem to despise humans"

_I may despise humans, but you are different. I sense no hate coming from your Pokémon, and even though you are cold, you have a heart. We can help each other to free these Pokémon who are trapped under these people._

"What do you mean, trapped?"

_They spoke of using me to help free Pokémon from trainers, but anyone can tell that their ideals are malevolent, they would not let me go once they have freed Pokémon from people, they would keep Pokémon to themselves, forcing them to do evil things, just like most humans._

"You know, not all humans are evil, they are like Pokémon, some are evil, but most are nice."

_You lie!_

"No, I don't. How long have you stayed away from humans?"

_Three hundred years._

"People have changed since then, as far as I can tell. My father told me the same thing as you, but as far as I can tell, most of the people I have met are nice, or at least good."

_Who was your father, human?_

"I do not know my true father, but my father is Kyurem."

The Pokémon seemed startled, but then said, _how do I know you speak the truth?_

"If I was lying, wouldn't I have said something better?" he said with a smirk.

The Pokémon sighed, and said, _as far as I can tell, you speak the truth. Help me destroy this group of humans, and I will help you._

"It depends."

_On what? _The Pokémon seemed confused at why he didn't accept his offer instantly, but also respected him for that.

"I want two things, the first is for you to get us out of this cave, and the second, I would like to know your name."

The Pokémon seemed startled by the simple request of wanting to know his name and to help them escape.

_Once I heal, I destroy the walls to let us out. And my name is Cobalion._

* * *

**So, Black has a new Pokémon on his team, and it's Cobalion, no less! Who would have thought that he would catch Cobalion… I guess only the writer would know that. I wonder when he will update next, probably within a week, if not tomorrow, since he is probably already working on the next chapter of this story since this is probably his favorite one to write right now… Well, if you see him, don't forget to ask him. Good bye, see you tomorrow or the next day or the next day or the next day or the next day or the next day or the next day or the next day or the next day, good bye, Son of The Herobrine, OUT! I'm only putting more writing in now so that I can break the three thousand word mark, something I've never done before. So I have a question for you, who do you think Black's father is? Post in the reviews who!**


	5. The Celestial Tower

**Ha-ha! Quick update! Also, can anyone tell me why either word or fanfiction seem to miscount words? On word I had exactly 3,000 words, but on fanfiction I had 3,084 words. Can't tell me? Whatever. Let' just start~**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Celestial Tower

**White POV**

She sat waiting outside the Pokémon center. It was past sundown, and she was afraid of why he hadn't come back yet. She was about to go back into the center for the night, when she heard a loud rumbling coming from the direction of Mistralton cave. She feared something bad had happened when he had gone to explore.

_No, he couldn't have gone that far in so little time, could he? Maybe he got fed up with me and decided to leave. Maybe he- _her thoughts stopped as she saw the form of Black coming up the hill to the Pokémon center. He may have been clutching his back, but he was still in one piece, and coming back to her.

She was so excited to see him; she ran up to him and gave him a flying-bear-hug-tackle.

"I was so worried about you! What happened? Where were you? Why were you clutching your back?"

"I got stuck in a cave when it collapsed, and a rock landed on my back, which knocked me out for a bit," he lied, but she couldn't tell.

"Oh my, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need some rest."

* * *

**Black POV**

He felt bad for lying to her, but Cobalion asked him to tell no one else about him until it was absolutely necessary.

He walked back to their room, and climbed up to the top bunk, falling asleep without taking his shoes, jacket, or hat off.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up before White, since he wasn't training the whole day yesterday. He climbed down, and pulled some fruit out of the fridge to eat, since it was obvious she wasn't getting up any time soon.

_Why do you live with this girl? Is she your girlfriend?_

_What, no. We're travelling together, she helped me leave my home to travel the world, and so I'll help her however I can._

_Sure…_

_Really Cobalion, really?_

_Whatever, let's start thinking up strategies on where they are and how to defeat them._

_Right, but I don't think it will be that hard. But they will probably end up somewhere that has the extent of power in the region._

_So where is it?_

_How should I know? I left my home in Giant Chasm two days ago, how would I know anything about this region?_

_Don't you humans have maps anymore?_

_I guess, but I don't know how to read._

_Of course the only person who can help me is the only one who has never had contact with another human until two days ago._

_Why is it when you're talking to me you're more aloof?_

_Because I can._

He then heard White stir.

"Wh-what time is it?" she asked.

He looked at the clock, since he knew numbers, and said, "Ten till nine O'clock"

"WHAT!" she screamed, jumping up, "My gym battle is in ten minutes! Why didn't you wake me?"

"You said never to wake you if I value my life."

"Well, you should have woken me up anyway. Let's go!" she said as she put on her jacket, hat and boots, and grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Before he knew it, he was slammed to the ground after crashing into someone.

"Ugh, what happened?" he heard White say over the ringing in his ears.

"Well White, it seems that your energy levels haven't dropped since we last met," he heard a feminine voice say.

"P-professor Juniper! I'm soooo sorry, are you okay?" he heard White say.

The ringing _finally_ stopped, and he got up, finally able to think straight. He looked at the person White had crashed into, or people.

One was a woman with a green skirt, a white shirt, and a white lab coat. Her light brown hair was in a swirl type of style. The person next to her was wearing a blue jump suit, like she was a pilot for a living. She had red hair with a blue bow holding up a weird up facing pony tail. She had blue gloves and boots, and a slight tan.

While he was calculating their personalities, he was vaguely aware of White having a conversation with them.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to travel to the Celestial Tower before our gym battle? So you can hold off the battle till tomorrow… that's great! You'll see us at the top… okay, see you there… WAIT, WHAT!?" the last comment snapped him back into reality.

He looked over to White, and saw her franticly saying something, "No no, he's _not _my boyfriend, we met in the Giant Chasm."

"The Giant Chasm? How did that happen?" asked the other person.

White then told her all about her trip to the Giant Chasm.

"Wow, so you nearly defeated Kyurem, one of the most powerful legendary Pokémon, who is also your foster father?" he then realized she was talking to him.

"Yeah, sorry, but can I ask who you are?" he said.

"Oh, I forgot!" said White, "Black, this is Professor Juniper. Professor Juniper, this is Black."

She then held out her hand, while he just stared at her strangely.

"Black, you need to shake her hand," whispered White.

He awkwardly grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Brr" she shivered, "Why is your hand so cold? In fact, why is it so cold around here? Normally when I'm around White, I get really hot, not cold."

"It's because she is the daughter of fire, and I am the son of the cold." He said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, he said he would tell me about that while on our journey, but so far, I'm confused," White said.

"Well, you two are certainly opposites, because if you were like White, you would have butted into the conversation by now," she said, "Well, I'm off to the Celestial Tower, I'll be waiting for you there."

"Okay! Come on Black! Let's go!" said White.

"Go where?"

"What? Weren't you paying attention to our conversation?"

He shook his head no.

She sighed, "Honestly, Black, really? We're going to the Celestial Tower so we can go to the top and have our personalities measured by the sound of the bell when we ring it."

"Oh"

"When we get back, we need to work on your emotions"

* * *

She then grabbed his arm and dragged him off across route six, to the tower. She battled all the trainers on the route, rushing her way through the route, like she had a place to be. _Well she does, but if she rushes through all of this, she's going to make a mistake._

When she _finally_ got to the tower, she ran straight in the building. She ran up the stairs to the second level, and cleared it within minutes. The same with the next two levels. He finally had to stop her. "White, you need to slow down, just look at your Pokémon, they may not be taking damage, but they are getting tired from the constant battles. You need to look after your Pokémon's strength as well as their health."

"The hell do you know about my Pokémon! They are at their peak he- oh" she said while looking at her Pokémon. They were breathing heavily and sweat covered all of them except for Gigalith.

"Oops, sorry guys, I guess I was just in a rush to get to the top. Well, there's only one more level until the roof, so why don't you do the battling, Black" she said.

"No, You wanted to rush up here, so you need to learn from your mistakes."

"WHAT?! My Pokémon are exhausted, how do you expect me to get to the top, much less five feet?"

"I dunno, but you need to learn not to rush," he said, smirking.

She glared at him, but decided not to argue, since it was almost impossible with him. She let her Pokémon have a short break, then they walked up the rest of the tower, _much _slower than before. Black smiled, an actual smile, since he knew that she had a chance to learn, even if it meant tiring her Pokémon to the extreme, and having to go at a slower rate than normal.

Of course, when they did finally reach the top, what he saw impressed him even more than the tower, mostly for the fact that he had never seen a bell before. The roof had a large, squared, raised platform leading up to a large golden-bronze bell. The bell was over six feet (two meters) tall and 3 feet wide. The very essence around it made you feel the very essence of yourself.

He wanted to stare at it for hours, but that's when he noticed the two women he had bumped into before. The one named Professor Juniper, and the one wearing blue.

The one wearing blue came up to White and asked her, "Would you please ring the bell, I would like to hear the sound of your soul."

That made his skin crawl. He wasn't much of a skeptic, since he had seen ghost Pokémon before, but this bell had a creepy feeling on a much bigger scale. He could even feel it staring into his soul, waiting for him to ring it and release to the world what tainted his soul.

Then he saw White, she nervously walked up in front of the bell, and gave it a hard push, sending it back and forth, releasing a pure dong, except for one part. He could hear a small hitch in the bell, like there was something holding it for a second, before releasing the bell to ring again.

He found it strange that the others hadn't noticed it. Well, besides the lady in blue. She looked at White and said to her, "it wasn't a pure ring; your soul has been tainted. Do you know why?"

"N-no," White answered, "I don't know why." She shivered.

"Hmmm…" said the woman in blue, "You must figure it out on your own, you do know the answer, it is just a truth that you have forgotten and ignored, but you know it is there. I cannot tell you more." She then looked at Black, "Would you like to ring the bell?"

Without a word, or even a gesture, he walked up to the bell; his palms had a thin layer of mist around them, his version of sweat. He put both his hands on the bell, and pushed, not with all his strength since that would have ripped it from its cord, but with enough to move it a fair distance.

It hit the peak of its movement, but unlike White's, which was mostly pure, his let out a loud shriek, like a soul was trapped within, and had just been freed. Everyone but Black covered their ears in pain, but he stood there, finally understanding.

* * *

The sound sent a vision to him. His father was on a mountain, and he had brought his son up, as his mother had died two weeks before. The baby could survive the cold, but he could not survive the constant Pokémon attacks. The son was then slashed along his chest, from the top left to the middle right.

In fear for his son's safety, but knowing that he could not leave the mountain, the father gave a message to a gigantic Charizard, who carried it to a crater. He recognized the crater. It was Giant Chasm. He heard a roar, and his vision sped up to a week later.

A giant Pokémon appeared out of the blizzard at the top of the mountain. He recognized that Pokémon, it was his foster father, Kyurem. His father then looked at his son, and spoke something he could barely hear, "I love you, my son" and placed a necklace around his neck, with a pokeball made of pure ice. He then wrapped the baby in a bundle and placed him on the back of Kyurem.

* * *

His vision then left him, and he found himself kneeling in the top of the tower, tear were falling down his face, instantly freezing, and the ground around him was surrounded by a thin sheet of jagged ice, as the last shriek faded into oblivion.

The others got up from their positions, but he just kneeled there, replaying the scene in his mind, a piece of his memory unlocked, and made sure never to forget it. He felt a hand on his shoulder; it was a reassuring hand, though it was shivering so much he couldn't be sure.

He tried to calm his cold aura, so he wouldn't freeze the whole tower, but was only met with marginal success. He knew his aura wouldn't calm when he told it to, so he had to calm himself, which wasn't easy, but it was enough to stop the hand from shivering.

He looked up at the person, and saw White, she was smiling at him, but he could also see other things in her eyes, fear, and sadness.

He gave her a small smile back, and then quickly removed it. He got up, and turned around and quietly thanked the two others for their time, then walked back down the tower, not saying another word.

He walked back to the room, and water within twenty feet of him froze solid, and everyone started shivering. He entered the Pokémon center, walking back to their room. He entered with his own key, and took off his hat, jacket, and shoes. He climbed to the top bunk and crawled into bed, and mist began to form around his eyes, his version of crying.

He waited for the embrace of sleep to come, so he might calm his thoughts, but before it came, he heard the door open, and someone come into the room.

He heard that person walk over to him and climb the ladder up to his bunk. He felt a reassuring hand on his back, and he heard White's voice, "Black, if there is anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you."

He wondered if they had seen the same scene he had seen, or if she only noticed his emotions.

He heard her get into bed, and he fell into a sleep, though it was not fitting, for it was plagued by nightmares…

* * *

**BOOM! CLIFHANGER! Also, if you think that Black's reaction was overdone, then you have never lived your life with a monster, knowing that he was only your foster father, then all at once after fourteen years you get it all thrown on you at what had happened that made youR father give you up.**

**In other words, I DON'T F***ING CARE WHAT YOU THINK, I DO WHAT I WA-**

***fighting can be heard in the background***

**Sorry about that, I had to subdue my sister from typing on my computer, so… yeah. Ignore that last part.**

**Well, I'm done writing this for a bit, and you can't complain since that was three updates in a row. Next I want to update The Forgotten Masters. Don't forget to rate and review, someone at least review, since the only review on this was me, saying that I reviewed on my own story (lol) and so once again, don't forget to rate, review, follow, favorite, do whatever, just don't go near unicorns, their horns are more likely to impale you than a dragon is to eat you.**

**#MyLatinTeacherKnowsAll**


	6. apology

**Hey living creatures reading this… I'm sorry, but the universe hates me, and I bet that Notch's son had something to do with it, but the day after I had finished writing that I would start updating my stories, my computer broke. And I took the amount of time to get this chapter out was me trying to get this next file back which was already half written…**

**So right now I'm using my sister's computer, and for those of you who are wondering how a computer glitch's son can get a broken computer, you have to remember that I live in your world, and I only have power over Minecraft…**

**So yeah, I won't be updating as much as I'd like to, but at least now I can still update! =D**

**So sorry, but this is probably the most you'll hear from me for a couple of days, though I can still respond to reviews and PMs through my tablet, but I'm sorry, I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Just remember, I'm not dead. Son. Of The. Herobrine. OUT!**


End file.
